


Praise

by EndlessFangirl



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Gen pov, Headcanon, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, not relationship focused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessFangirl/pseuds/EndlessFangirl
Summary: Gen had heard it all since his first real performance. Right after high school, he was scouted by some people and Gen being the experienced teen he was so eager to take the first deal that came to him.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, slight
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Praise

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly about Gen and my head cannon about his life was like before. I will try to come up with Sengen Fanfics soon!

Praise,

Gen had heard it all since his first real performance. Right after high school, he was scouted by some people, and Gen being the inexperienced teen he was so eager to take the first deal that came to him. Right out of high school, he went straight into the industry that claimed his life for almost 2 years. After every performance, there was his manager telling him how good he did. Gen never fell for those words. He knew the moment he signed on he was nothing but a money sign to these people. It was so obvious when they all gave him praise and saying “How he was Japan’s next big thing” but at the slightest sign Gen needed a break it was right back to “Gen you’re numbers are good but not good enough”  _ He wasn’t enough _ . A lot of his time signed to them had been an incoherent blur. From nights or regrets to nights he didn’t want to remember but still linger in his head. Praise from everyone, but the same people who praised him would always turn around and remind him of his faults. The faults he had because he wasn’t a robot but instead a living breathing human. Everyone was so quick to praise him for the most surface-level things. It dragged him down. 

“Oh, the show was great Gen,”

_ But here is everything I did wrong right? _

“That last trick had everyone on the edge of their seats,”

_ But not enough applause? _

“The network loved it!”   
_ Now you’re going to tell me about ratings compared to others am I right? _

At this point, you didn’t even need a mentalist to tell you what they were doing to him. Gaslighting him up, trying to squeeze every bit of money out of him and his talents because that was all it was to them. The talent that was given to Gen and not something Gen has spent countless nights working on.

It was around 3:30 pm when Gen was set to do his next performance. It was set in front of around a thousand people. Thousand people looking and judging his every move, and that was also a thousand people to impress. In Gen’s line of work, he learned the difference between a-ok performance and one that can impress others.

Gen took his first steps out onto the wooden stage before him. There was a bit of light clapping as Gen took a bow.

“Welcome everyone! And yes even you!” Gen proclaimed pointing to no one in practical in the audience. “I am glad you could join me because today I will be amazing you with tricks and magic which you have never seen before,” Gen had to play up his personality to keep people's attention on him.

All the attention was on him, and not of the blinding green light that was flooding in or the stone structures that replaced the audience members. Gen put his hand out the help shield his face but that did nothing to help him. His vision went to black. He could no longer feel the warmth of stage lights, the roughness of his suit against his skin, or hear the jostling of people in their seats. Gen still could feel his limbs but couldn't move them.

_ This has to be some kind of prank right? _

Even then Gen tried to move his mouth and ask what was going on it didn’t move. He couldn’t talk. Around Gen was just a void of nothing with his own thoughts. Gen was awake for what felt like minutes trying to come up with what was going on or yell for help, but Gen couldn’t take it much longer. It was just easier for Gen to let go and let the void take over.

When Gen broke out of his stone prison he looked around at a wide-open field around him. It was very different from the brightly lit stage he once stood in. He had finally woken up. It felt like he had just blinked so how was he here in such a short amount of time? Better yet where was he? And why was he completely naked? Something made the hairs on the back on Gen’s neck stick up. There was definitely someone standing behind him who has yet to say anything.

_ Was he the one who brought Gen here? _

“What is this, a prank?” Gen asked, trying to brush it off like a joke. Gen glazed down at his hand to see if there was any stone on his hands like he remembers. None, but there was plenty of stone around him. “Did my manager not stop them? I told them I’m a mentalist so I only work as the prankster,” Gen sighed getting off his knee.

“It is currently the year 5793 AD, but you are still as you were at age 19,” The voice spoke. The voice was a bit rough around some words but generally sounded younger. The voice was empty and sound devoid of any joy.

Gen knew that voice from somewhere. Like a switch in his head, it snapped into his head where he heard that voice before.

“If I recall you were with me on the psychological magic TV special,” Gen pointed out “The strongest primate high schooler, Shishiou Tsukasa,”

Gen should have been excited to hear a familiar voice but this wasn’t the TV special more calm and friendly tone Tsukasa normally had on interviews or shows. It was callous and really disheartening to hear. It sent a small chill down Gen’s back. Tsukasa didn't even try and hide the cold tone in this voice. He wanted Gen to know just how serious he was. Gen waited for the man to say something else but the man gave no response to Gen’s observation and just turned his back to Gen.

“All this here including you are the gathered humans that should be revived first,” Tsukasa pointed up the mountain in front of him.

Gen followed Tsukasa’s finger. Gen always stumbled backward at the sight before him. He could no longer keep his act up. Men and women alike all encased in stone and looking like they get clawed their way out of hell. Many frozen with twisted faces screaming or looked like stoic stone statues towering over Gen. This wasn’t a prank anymore. That green light was real and it turned everyone to stone but was it as long as Tsukasa claimed? how did he know? How much had the world changed? Tsukasa clearly wasn’t going to tell him and it seemed like he and Gen were the only ones up there.

“Gen,” Tsukasa broke the silence “With your talents as a mentalist there is a job that I wish to request of you,” Despite the polite way Tsukasa had asked it still felt like an order. “I want you to track someone and read into their psychology. If by some chance the man named Senkuu is still alive I want you to find him,”

_ What does he mean by some chance? _

“The man I killed with my own hands. The sharpest most intelligent man in the world,” Tsukasa answered before Gen could even ask.

There it was. Praise from someone and then asking him to do a job for them. It made sense. He was broken out of the stone only to be a spy to Tsukasa and whatever messed up game he was playing. Now Gen wished this was all one sick prank. Gen saw another statute next to him who looked a bit older than the other statue on the mountain. Gen hoped he wouldn’t be the only one stuck with Tsukasa before- Tsukasa sent the man’s head flying.. Stone rumble from the statute blew past Gen. Gen glared daggers into the back of Tsukasa. It was the only thing he could do at that moment. Tsukasa handed him some clothes and led him back to a small village with no more than 20 people in. Many were happily busy at work, Gen observed. Everyone happily came up to Tsukasa to ask for directions as if he wasn’t a murderer.

_ I don’t think they have any idea of what kind of man they are working for. _

To be fair to the others, Tsukasa had his Tv personality back now. It was almost sickening how quickly he had changed personalities.

Tsukasa said that Gen's mission would be in a few days and it gave Gen a few days to settle into his new life, what the villagers had dubbed the empire of might. 

_ Fitting name _

Gen sat back and watched Tsukasa depetrified  others. Most of the young adults or older teens. They mostly seemed like decent people that fell for Tsukasa’s idea of a “better world” without asking questions. Honestly, if Gen didn’t see Tsukasa kill an older man maybe he would have fallen for it the same as everyone else. It was selfish of him but Gen wished he hadn’t seen that. Sure he could act like he didn’t but he did and it would always eat at him.

To Gen’s knowledge Senkuu was a genius high school kid. He and Taiju depetrified Tsukasa and then Yuzuriha and how Senkuu willingly died and that was it. Taiju and Yuzuirha had set up a small grave in their friend’s memory too and would visit each day after all their work was done. It was so strange to think whose grave that was for, Gen was going to be sent to find and spy on. Surely no way anyone could have survived being attacked by Tsukasa right?

One day more he was going to head out and search for this Senkuu guy Tsukasa revived Hyouga. Upon seeing him Gen’s blood ran cold like it had when he first heard Tsukasa’s voice. As if Tsukasa wasn’t already scary enough, Hyouga was almost his equal. Both were on a whole different level of crazy strong. Hyouga wore a mask to hide his face but Gen could tell that he had the same murderous look in his eyes as Tsukasa. Hyouga soon became Tsukasa's, right-hand man.

The day he was supposed to head out Gen stumbled onto a tree outside the miracle cave. A date roughly carved into a tree. AD 5738 April 1st. Gen ran his fingers over the craving. It was the date this Senkuu had broken out.

“Who the hell could’ve written this down after getting depetrified?! How the hell did they know the date? Don’t tell me the whole time they were… That’s just out of this world. This guy is totally-,”

“He’s dead,” Tsukasa said from behind Gen.

“Wha-” Gen almost let his act slip but quickly put it back on “Ohhhh so this was Senku- Chan’s work?” Gen sang putting his hands together trying to give off a friendly vibe. A lot of his manipulation came from his hands and how he conveys his emotion through them.

Tsukasa rolled his eyes and walked to the cave with Gen behind him. The mission was simple enough. There was a small village on the outskirts of the island. Make sure Senku was not alive.

“Of course Tsukasa- Chan,” Gen gleefully put.

Gen tucked his hands in his robed and walked out of the cave. He could feel the distrusting stares of the others in that cave but for now, at least, they couldn’t hurt him. Not that Gen cared what they thought anyway. Plus they weren’t wrong. Gen didn’t trust a man who praises one without getting to know their talents first. Those people always wanted something from him and left Gen with little to nothing in return. 

Gen trudged his way down the mountain without any shoes on. Gen was starting to regret not asking Yuzuriha for shoes. 

Gen didn’t know much about his target. He knew he was the smartest highschool according to Tsukasa and could bring back the modern world but that was all the Info Tsukasa gave him. Even the thought of Senkuu seemed to fill Tsukasa with rage. Gen had no proof if this Senkuu was as brilliant as Tsukasa told him besides the date carved into the tree, but still, that wasn’t enough for Gen to know for sure. He wanted to see what this Senkuu was capable of. Gen made his way down to a clearing in the trees and was met by a small girl rushing up to him with what seemed to be a watermelon on her head with cutouts around the eyes with a bowl of what looked like modern day ramen. Gen thanked the girl and took the ramen from her. The little girl rushed back to the ramen stand..? Noodles, broth, chicken, and fish. It looked like a proper bowl of ramen from back in the modern world besides the thick green-colored noodles. What were the noodles even made out of? Gen decided to give it a try despite a strange look.

“This ‘Senkuu’ is a genius who counted thousands of years. Surely he can make some ramen,” Gen thought, lifting up the noodles to his mouth.

He was wrong! The moment the noodles touched his tongue though he almost had the reaction to spit it out. It was gross and wasn’t like the modern world’s ramen at all. The noodles, if you could call it that, crumbled in his mouth and tasted so bitter. Nothing like the wheat noodles Gen was used too. Was this even the right person? Honestly, the taste of the soup and the meat were fine but the noodles were so bitter. How could all the villages just eat it like it was a gift from the heavens? Weren’t they also people Senkuu had depetrified? Gen glanced in front of him to see who the ‘mastermind’ behind this bitter ramen was. A bit scrawny teen by with white and green colored tips at the end gravity defending hair plus a strange looking tunic with E=Mc2 written on the collar. If the modern day look of the ramen didn’t give it away the equation on his tunic definitely did. This was the Senkuu he was looking for but just to make sure,

“Ahhh,” Gen gave out an exaggerated sigh “This ramen is making me wickedly thirsty. A cola would be great~,”

If he was going to make an appearance he might as well make one match his personality.

Senkuu recognized Gen skills and knew how to best put them to work. Senkuu would give him a job to do and Gen would execute it perfectly. Save Chrome from losing the grant bout? Did that. Give Senkuu time to come up with a weapon of science against Hyouga and his men? Did that. Officially betray the empire of might because of cola? Did that. Back in the old world, there were very few people who could keep up with him and Gen’s schemes so having someone who understood and also joined in was enjoyable. Gen hated to admit it but he was having fun in the kingdom of science. Even his mood became more bubbly. Despite some suspicion intentionally he started to blend in more. 

When winter came it started to be a crunch against time. So that meant everyone in the village had to work on something. Gen was assigned to making batteries. It didn’t seem so hard at first. After a small little song, he made up he already had three.

“We need 800 of those,” Senkuu interrupted Gen song.

“What 800?!” Gen shouted back.

There was no use asking. Gen collapsed on his hands and knees dreading to do this relative battery making 800 times over.

“I’ll help of course,” Ruri had added.

“Thank you Ruri-chan,” Gen sheepishly thanked the priestess.

So that’s what he and Ruri spent their afternoon on. Making batteries to finish vacuum tubes. Gen was no scientist like Senkuu but he swears this was way more than they needed. Somehow the adhesive they were using started making its way to their hands.

“770 down and only 30 more to go,” Ruri tried to keep positive.

“Ruri- chan I will never understand how you are still positive through this all. My hands are glued together and it’s becoming dark out,” Gen didn’t mean to sound rude but yea it came off a little rude. “Ehh sorry Ruri-chan. I don’t mean to be rude,”

Gen and Ruri finally finished up on their last batteries and called it a night. They both joined the other who were having dinner. Dinner as usual was some fruit or vegetable with some fish they had caught that morning. Gen took a seat down on a wooden log around the fire and let his body rest. He didn’t realize how tense he was doing all that repetitive work.

“Finally decide to join us mentalist?” Senkuu teased.

“Oh haha,” Gen sarcastically laughed. “At this point, I am going to die before Tsukasa even attacks,”

“Well good job you two,” Senkuu said before taking a bite into his fish.

Gen was kinda taken aback by this. Was Senkuu praising him? Gen subconsciously waited for a “but”. Nothing. Senkuu kept eating his fish. Gen didn’t say anything back. No snarky come back or sarcastic remarks. Gen felt a small pull at his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter :@Endlessao3  
> Tumblr :@endlessfangirlao3


End file.
